1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data management system for use within a sheet metal part production environment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a distributed database system that enables easy manipulation of the multiple files required for automated sheet metal part production.
2. Background Information
A computerized sheet metal manufacturing process typically begins by generating a computer model of a sheet metal part that a manufacturer would like to produce. A computer-aided design (CAD) system may be employed to design the computer model of the sheet metal part to facilitate manufacturing of the part. After the model has been generated, it may be analyzed in order to ascertain appropriate tooling and procedures necessary to manufacture the part. A computer-aided manufacturing (CAM) system helps select appropriate tooling and also generates additional useful manufacturing information, such as a bending sequence. A post processing system may be used to convert the tooling and manufacturing data into data that is specific to a particular numerical control (NC) device.
Each of the CAD, CAM, and post processing systems generates data files corresponding to the sheet metal part that will be manufactured. Thus, multiple data files relating to the manufacturing are created. A user works with the multiple data files when designing or manufacturing the part, and thus the user requires access to the data within the various files. In order to access the data, the user must know the types of files available and the types of files needed. Typically the user consults a manual to determine the files associated with a particular sheet metal part to determine the necessary files. However, referring to a manual is time consuming. Furthermore, because multiple files exist, the user must perform an operation on each individual file. For example, if the user wants to delete a part, the user must delete each file individually. Thus, manipulating the various files related to the part is also time consuming.
To further complicate the situation, even more data files are generated. In order to manufacture a sheet metal part, the part is subjected to different manufacturing processes, for example, punching, laser cutting, and bending, before the part is finished. Each manufacturing process requires different data and thus different files. Moreover, when the manufacturer develops tooling and manufacturing data for a sheet metal part, the manufacturer needs data files associated with a particular NC machine that will physically operate on the sheet metal. Thus, when the manufacturer develops production plans for different NC machines, additional data is generated. Consequently, a system is needed for allowing the user to easily work with the various data files related to the manufacture and design of a specific sheet metal part.
Furthermore, because different data is generated for different NC machines, and because different data is generated for different manufacturing processes, any file relating to a sheet metal part cannot have a simple name, such as the sheet metal part name, e.g., xe2x80x9cPARTxe2x80x94232.xe2x80x9d Rather, filenames must be complicated, often incorporating the machine type or manufacturing process into the filename. Consequently, there is a need for a system that allows the user to generally identify data files with a simple filename.
Computer system for organizing and handling the various data files associated with a particular sheet metal part are known. However, the known systems involve complicated database programs, which a manufacturer usually does not want to take the time to learn. In addition, the dedicated database systems have heavy resource requirements. The database systems run continuously consuming central processing unit (CPU) resources and typically require dedicated servers, in addition to the knowledge necessary to run the program. Furthermore, such dedicated systems typically have specific operating system requirements and are expensive.
In addition to the disadvantages discussed above, the known systems lack important features that would benefit a sheet metal part production environment. For example, the systems typically do not allow a user to easily organize the files associated with the sheet metal parts. Furthermore, the systems do not associate a part with all of its related files, including the different files associated with various manufacturing processes. Consequently, the prior art systems require the user to perform any requested operations individually on each file associated with the sheet metal part. For example, if a sheet metal part has ten associated files, and the user wants to delete the part, the user must delete ten files. Consequently, a need exists for a distributed data management system that enables a user to operate on a part""s associated files without having to repeat the operation for each individual file.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention is directed to providing a distributed database system that associates all related data files with a simple identifier of the part being manufactured.
A method is provided for managing data files relating to sheet metal part production. The data files reside on a computer network. The method includes the steps of creating an identifier for a sheet metal part, linking the identifier with all the data files relating to the production of the sheet metal part, and selecting multiple linked data files in accordance with predetermined criteria. Consequently, when the identifier is operated on, the selected linked data files are substantially simultaneously subject to the same operation. Preferably, the predetermined criteria is a manufacturing process.
The creating may include obtaining a sheet metal part name, determining a virtual folder hierarchy, and concatenating the virtual folder hierarchy and the sheet metal part name. All identifiers may be stored in a single directory. Preferably, the selecting includes retrieving an image file and displaying the image file.
The method may also include storing an index that includes a virtual folder hierarchy, and updating the index after every successful operation. The method may also include connecting to a server that is storing the data files.
A computer readable medium is provided for storing a database related to sheet metal part production. The medium includes multiple data files associated with sheet metal parts, and multiple identifiers representing the sheet metal parts, each identifier being linked to multiple data files associated with the represented sheet metal part. Consequently, when the identifier is operated on, selected linked data files are substantially simultaneously subject to the same operation.
According to a preferred embodiment, the identifiers include a virtual folder hierarchy and a sheet metal part name. Further, a general directory may store all identifiers. Multiple extension directories may also be provided for storing data files having the same file extension.
According to a preferred embodiment, the medium also stores an index that includes a virtual folder hierarchy that is updated after every successful operation. The index may include useful information associated with each identifier.
Preferably, the database is actually multiple databases, each database storing data files related to a different manufacturing process.
A stand alone data management system is provided for managing data files relating to sheet metal part production. The system includes a network and a database connected to the network. The database stores the data files and multiple identifiers representing sheet metal parts. Each identifier is linked to multiple data files associated with the represented sheet metal part. Consequently, when the identifier is operated on, selected linked data files are substantially simultaneously subject to the same operation. Preferably, the identifiers include a virtual folder hierarchy and a sheet metal part name.
In a preferred embodiment, the system also includes a server connected to the network and at least one client connected to the network. The server accommodates the database. At least one of the clients is capable of accessing the database. The client may be an NC device.
Preferably, the client includes a key manager control module, a client control module, and a server control module. The client control module and the server control module cooperatively establish a connection between the server and the client. The key manager control module creates identifiers and updates views, preferably by referring to an index.
The system may also include a stand alone manager that enables a user to operate on the data. Alternatively, or in addition, the system may include an application program interface. The application program interface enables a user to operate on the data from within an application.